The present invention relates to a feeler device, particularly for copying machines, of the type comprising
a support structure,
a movable member of elongate form supported by the said structure by resilient suspension means operable to allow the movable member to perform limited displacements with respect to this structure along three independent axes with respect to a predetermined rest position; the said movable member carrying a feeler element at one end; and
sensor means operable to provide electrical signals indicative of the magnitude and direction of the displacements along the said axes of the movable member with respect to the support structure.